Shame
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Madara tersenyum ketika dia berdiri tepat di samping layar yang menunjukkan perjuangan teman-teman satu tim Sakura menyelamatkan dunia. Sementara di sini... wanita kotor itu semakin jatuh... dan jatuh. Ke dalam jurang tak berujung./"Aku... tidak akan rusak."/Tinggal dua kata terakhir... untuk mendorongnya semakin dalam./"Buang mereka."/Fanfic Commission for Kiki./Mind to RnR?


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pair : MadaSaku (Uchiha Madara x Haruno Sakura)_

 _Genres : Tragedy/Suspense/Angst_

 _Rate : M_

 _ **HARD WARNINGS**_

 _ **Dark plot, abuse, blood, forced, double penetration, BDSM, mind break, semi-OOC, explicit, semi-PWP, alternate-crack-scene, Canon setting when Team 7 vs Madara in Shinobi World War**_

SILAHKAN MUNDUR JIKA ANDA TIDAK AKAN MERASA KUAT MEMBACA FIC INI. _THERE'S NO MORAL HERE._ TERIMA KASIH.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Kiki**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SHAME**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi... mati bersama juga termasuk bagian dalam kerja sama, 'kan?"

Kata-kata itu membuat tim tujuh Kakashi yang baru saja kembali lengkap berkat kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke... langsung mengepal kedua tangan mereka masing-masing.

Di depan mereka, pria yang kekuatannya disebut mendekati Tuhan itu berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Meski begitu, kedua mata _rinnegan_ yang dimilikinya menatap tajam mereka semua secara bergantian. Seolah mengawasi dan membaca setiap ekspresi anggota tim yang berniat melawannya itu.

Hingga dia menyadari siapa yang memiliki mental paling lemah dari mereka semua.

Uchiha Madara melirik langsung ke arah seseorang. Dan sesuai perkiraannya, begitu dia menatap langsung iris hijau _emerald_ itu... satu-satunya anggota wanita di tim tujuh tersentak kaget dan tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak reflek mengambil langkah mundur. Napasnya tercekat, jelas menunjukkan rasa takut yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Kedua matanya bergetar menatap Madara dan aliran cakranya bergerak tak teratur mengiringi detak jantungnya yang naik dua kali lipat berdegup lebih cepat—meski hanya sekilas.

Madara tersenyum penuh arti.

Dia telah menemukan celah pada kerja sama tim yang bodoh ini.

Wajar saja... dibanding tiga laki-laki lainnya, wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu adalah anggota yang paling mendekati manusia biasa pada umumnya. Jika bukan tanpa Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang memberinya motivasi untuk terus bekerja keras... dia tidak mungkin berada di sini sekarang.

Haruno Sakura bukan anak Uchiha, Uzumaki, bahkan Hatake yang memiliki sejarah yang luar biasa sebagai _shinobi_ hingga saat ini.

Dia hanya sebutir jagung yang berhasil tumbuh dengan baik lalu kebetulan terlempar di tengah kilauan emas yang telah terasah.

Ya. Madara akan memanfaatkannya.

Namun, Madara tidak tahu bahwa wanita itu memiliki sifat dasar yang tidak berbeda dari kedua laki-laki di dekatnya. Dia membenci kekalahan lebih dari apapun... meskipun itu artinya dia harus menghajar _shinobi_ terkuat di dunia ini.

Sakura mengaktifkan _byakugou_ di dahinya yang langsung menyebar dan memberikan tambahan cakra di sekujur tubuhnya. Wanita cantik itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu lari lebih dulu tanpa aba-aba hingga membuat para rekannya menoleh kaget.

"Sakura- _chan—_ "

"AKU AKAN MENJADI PENGALIH PERHATIAN! IKUTI AKU!"

"Tunggu!" teriak Naruto sebelum berlari mengejar teman sejak kecilnya tersebut. Dan tentu saja diikuti pula oleh Sasuke yang juga berlari di sampingnya.

Terus berlari hingga Sakura sampai di depan Madara lalu—

 _ **ZRAASH**_

—pisau besi berwarna hitam yang panjang itu menembus perutnya.

Namun, meski yang ada di sana semuanya terkejut termasuk Madara sendiri, Sakura yang merupakan seorang ninja _medis_ terkuat di perang ini tentu saja telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Meskipun benda tajam itu telah menusuk perutnya, Sakura tak berhenti bergerak, bahkan langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah mayat hidup di depannya.

Madara sedikit melotot menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelum dia kembali fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia segera sadar melihat cahaya yang perlahan tapi pasti menyembuhkan luka tusukan di perut wanita itu.

" _Jurus regenerasi... sama seperti cucu perempuan Hashirama."_

 _ **DHUAK**_

Belum sampai kepalan tinju Sakura mengenai wajah Madara, tiba-tiba entah bagaimana ada dinding tak terlihat di depan wajah Madara yang menahan pukulannya.

" _Apa!?"_

Sepersekian detik... iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya menatap langsung kedua _rinnegan_ Madara dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

Sakura tak dapat mengingat apapun selain kenyataan bahwa pria dengan rambut, kulit, hingga tanduknya berwarna putih secara keseluruhan itu sempat tersenyum sinis padanya. Kepalan tinju yang Sakura layangkan masih bergetar di depan dinding yang tak terlihat tepat di depan wajah pria yang menatapnya remeh. Sakura menggertakkan giginya kuat sebelum dia membuang mukanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Tapi terlambat.

Semuanya... langsung menghilang begitu saja.

 **#**

 _ **BZZZZT –DHAAAK**_

Tebasan pedang _chidori_ yang Sasuke layangkan pada Madara terpental dengan kuat. Begitu pula tubuh Sakura yang sebelumnya tertahan di pedang Madara. Tubuh Sakura yang terpental langsung ditangkap oleh Naruto yang dengan sigap bergerak cepat menahannya. Mereka semua kembali ke posisi awal di dekat Kakashi yang masih tak bisa bergerak setelah banyak menggunakan kekuatan sebelumnya.

Naruto menahan tubuh Sakura, memegang kedua bahu temannya itu dari belakang, "Sakura- _chan!?_ Kau baik-baik saja?" teriaknya sedikit panik.

Pria yang sedang di dalam _sage mode_ miliknya itu tersentak kaget setelah dia melihat kondisi Sakura yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Riak-riak hitam mengelilingi pupil hijau _emerald_ itu, bibir atas dan bawah Sakura sedikit terpisah, kedua matanya setengah terpejam, dan sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

Meski hanya melihat sekilas, tentu saja Naruto segera sadar apa yang sedang terjadi.

Menggertakkan giginya, Naruto mengernyitkan kedua matanya marah dan mencengkeram sisi-sisi wajah wanita yang merupakan teman... tapi juga rekan yang disukainya itu.

Teriakannya cukup membuat Kakashi dan Sasuke yang awalnya terfokus dengan Madara di depan mereka itu langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"SAKURA- _CHAN!_ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah pijakan kaki di atas batu dengan permukaan yang tidak terlalu kasar dan tidak terlalu halus.

Haruno Sakura menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat dimana dia berdiri sekarang sebelum menggesekkan telapak kakinya yang masih tertutupi sepatu sandalnya. Kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke kanan maupun kiri dimana tak ada apapun selain batu-batu besar lainnya yang menghalangi penglihatannya untuk melihat lebih jauh. Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya menyadari situasinya sekarang.

" _Genjutsu?_ " bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu mendecih pelan, "Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk ini!" teriak Sakura sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya, membentuk salah satu segel dan memusatkan _cakra-_ nya.

" _KAI!_ " teriak Sakura. Berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari _genjutsu._

Meski begitu, ketika dia memjejamkan kedua matanya untuk konsentrasi, Sakura tetap tak dapat menampik kenyataan bahwa dia sangat kesal karena terkena jenis jurus yang seharusnya merupakan keahliannya. Lebih dari itu, dia cukup bangga karena memiliki bakat di bidang ini dengan level di atas Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dan sekarang di sinilah dia... jatuh ke dalam _genjutsu_ dengan mudahnya sementara para teman atau bahkan rivalnya sedang bertarung di luar sana.

Bukankah ini sangat memalukan!?

Sakura bersumpah pasti akan membalas Uchiha Madara itu dengan tinju _Shannaro_ miliknya lebih dari sepuluh kali. Lihat saja.

"...Ng?"

Sakura membuka kedua matanya cepat, berharap dirinya telah kembali ke dunianya sendiri sekarang tapi... sesuai apa yang dia takutkan, dia masih berada di tempat yang sama. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di sisi wajah Sakura yang kembali memejamkan kedua matanya erat untuk fokus.

" _KAI! KAI! KAI!_ " teriaknya berulang kali. Tak peduli meski teriakannya terdengar semakin keras.

" _KAI!_ "

...namun, hasilnya tetap nihil.

Terengah pelan, Sakura membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya berkeringat karena pemfokusan cakra yang dipaksakan membuat tenaganya terkuras. Biasanya Sakura tak perlu sampai mengeluarkan tenaga sebesar ini hanya untuk terlepas dari _genjutsu._ Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum jatuh membungkuk dan kedua tangannya memegang kedua lututnya.

"Benar... juga. Ini Madara," bisik Sakura di sela-sela engahan napasnya. Dia kembali berdiri tegak dan mengusap keringat di wajahnya, "pria Uchiha terkuat seperti dia pasti memiliki level _genjutsu_ yang beda. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya hanya dengan cakra sekedarnya." Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya mulai kembali melihat sekelilingnya.

Masih tidak ada perubahan dari yang sebelumnya.

"...Kalau begitu..." Sakura kembali membentuk segel dan mengaktifkan _byakugou_ di dahinya yang langsung menyebar ke wajah hingga sekujur tubuhnya, "HAAAAAAAAA!"

Menggunakan cakra yang besar dalam sekali tarikan membuat tanah di sekitarnya mulai bergetar. Sakura menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat dan terus mencari kesadarannya di dunia yang terpisah. Terus dan terus mencari sampai akhirnya dia kembali merasakan hal yang aneh.

Aura hitam yang mengelilinginya membuat Sakura kehilangan konsentrasinya. Wanita cantik itu membuka kedua matanya dan menundukan kepala ketika kedua kakinya kembali bergetar.

"Ukh! Gawat!"

Sakura segera menghentikan pengendalian cakranya dan tanpa bisa dia tahan, dia terjatuh bertekuk lutut di atas batu yang telah menyedot cakranya dengan kuat. Sakura mengatur napasnya yang memburu, kedua alisnya saling bertaut dalam, dadanya naik turun ketika tangan kanannya mulai jatuh dan memegang permukaan batu di sampingnya.

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa berat seketika. Hanya saja, begitu _byakugou_ telah dia hentikan, batu yang menyedot cakranya itu juga ikut berhenti. Seolah dunia ini hanya memberi perintah pada Sakura untuk tidak mengaktifkan segel cakra miliknya itu dan duduk diam saja, menunggu di sini selagi teman-temannya bertarung di luar sana.

Menggeram kesal, Sakura reflek mengumpulkan cakra di kepalan tangan kanannya lalu memukul batu di bawahnya dengan cepat.

"Sial!"

 _ **KRAK**_

Suara batu yang terpecah dengan nyata itu tidak membuat Sakura berkomentar apapun. Hanya suara engahan napasnya yang terdengar semakin keras. Percuma saja, emosi tidak akan membawanya keluar dari _genjutsu_ ini begutu saja. Tetap diam dan berkepala dingin, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba kembali berdiri tegak.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengharapkan pertolongan dari sini.

Ukh, Haruno Sakura rasanya belum siap untuk melihat punggung kedua pria itu setelah menyelamatkannya lagi nanti.

Walau begitu, Sakura mungkin adalah sosok yang paling percaya dengan kemampuan dua rival terbaiknya itu. Mereka pasti akan datang. Tenang saja. Sakura hanya perlu menunggu dengan sabar sembari memikirkan ulang strategi perang yang sekiranya bisa dia lakukan sekarang selagi menunggu waktu sebelum berhasil keluar dari _genjutsu_ Madara.

Dalam diam, Sakura akhirnya mulai berjalan dari posisinya berada sekarang. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Sedikit berharap bisa menemukan suatu celah yang dapat memberinya ide untuk keluar dari dunia ilusi ini. Sakura melompati satu batu ke batu lainnya. Tak ada pemandangan yang berubah sedikitpun sejauh matanya memandang membuat Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura setelah berhenti lagi di atas salah satu batu dan mulai berkacak pinggang. Kedua matanya masih mengernyit dalam dengan waspada. Dia terus mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di sekitar wajahnya sebelum berhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Tapi aneh... kalau ini _genjutsu_ Madara..."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu kembali berputar di tempatnya untuk melihat batu-batu yang tersusun rapi di sekelilingnya.

"...kenapa hanya tempat kosong begini? Maksudku... dengan kekuatannya, dia seharusnya bisa membuangku ke dunia lain atau dunia ilusi yang lebih mudah membuatku tertipu."

Menyadari situasi yang tidak biasa, Sakura merubah posisi berdirinya. Bibir ranum miliknya terkatup rapat ketika dia mengambil salah satu kunai yang masih terselip di dalam kantong senjata di belakang pinggangnya.

"Jangan-jangan—"

"Benar sekali."

Tersentak kaget, Sakura segera menoleh dan melihat kunai-kunai yang diarahkan kepadanya. Dia langsung menangkis semua senjata itu dengan cepat sembari berusaha menghindar.

 _ **SRAAT**_

"Ugh!" rintih Sakura begitu beberapa kunai mengenai pipi hingga lengannya. Beruntung begitu begitu Sakura melompat mundur, kunai-kunai telah berhenti dilempar entah dari mana.

Sakura mengatur napasnya dan kedua iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya fokus melihat ke arah dimana kunai-kunai itu bermunculan. Cakranya langsung bereaksi menutupi luka-lukanya. Tak ada gerakan, kini dia mulai melirik ke kanan dan kirinya sampai dia berhenti karena mendengar suara langkah kaki. Sakura menahan napasnya dan kembali memasang posisinya melihat ke arah suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat itu berasal.

 _ **TAP**_

...Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ milik Sakura memicing ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalinya itu tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak dia kehilangan kesadaran sebelumnya.

"Madara!" teriak Sakura dan langsung berlari cepat ke arah pria yang masih tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar perempuan yang bersemangat sekali ya." Ucap Madara sembari mengangkat tangannya,

"Sadari tempatmu, manusia biasa."

Suara batu yang retak membuat Sakura melihat ke bawah dimana batu pijakannya entah bagaimana terbuka. Langsung memusatkan cakra di kakinya, Sakura melompat setinggi mungkin. Meski pada akhirnya percuma karena sesuatu semacam dahan yang panjang keluar dari balik batu dan menjulur keluar. Tak peduli setinggi apapun lompatan Sakura, tetap saja dahan itu dengan cepat meraih kakinya dan menariknya ke bawah, membantingnya keras hingga wanita malang itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Akh!" belum selesai sampai di situ, Sakura bisa melihat batu-batu di sekitarnya juga ikut terbelah dan mengeluarkan dahan panjang yang sama. Semua itu meraih bagian tubuh Sakura yang bisa didapatnya, setiap Sakura berusaha meronta, ikatannya semakin kuat.

Lalu klimaksnya, ketika dahan itu berhasil menarik setiap lengan Sakura dan kakinya membentuk huruf X, dahan itu kembali masuk ke dalam batu. Memaksa tubuh Sakura tertahan di atas batu tanpa bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Si...al!" erang Sakura di tengah gerakannya yang meronta. Berusaha menarik keluar tangannya dari ikatan dahan itu namun nihil.

Di saat yang sama, Madara berjalan mendekatinya. Memperhatikan wanita berkekuatan _monster—_ jika dia bisa di dunia ini—bergerak meronta kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari dahan-dahan yang mengikatnya. Awalnya, Madara hanya menatapnya datar sebelum kembali tersenyum penuh arti lalu duduk di samping Sakura yang menatapnya galak.

"Jadi, sesuai perkiraanmu..." Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika Madara menyentuh dahinya dengan tangannya yang dingin, "...aku memiliki suatu alasan mengapa kau tidak kupindahkan ke dalam dunia ilusi yang lebih indah. Mau mendengarnya?" tanya Madara tenang.

Sakura tidak membalas, hanya bisa menatap penuh kebencian.

"Pertama, aku tertarik padamu karena kau adalah manusia dari kalangan biasa yang bisa langsung maju menyerangku tanpa rasa takut. Bahkan meskipun kau sudah melihat kekuatanku yang sekarang. Aku memuji itu," ucapnya tenang, "lalu yang kedua..."

Madara memegang dahi Sakura dengan erat hingga wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan.

"...aku langsung tahu bahwa kau adalah tipe _genjutsu_ di tim itu. Meski sebenarnya aku cukup yakin kau tidak akan segera menyadari bahwa dunia ilusi kuat yang kuberikan padamu adalah _genjutsu_."

Sakura membuka sebelah matanya pelan. Dia menahan napasnya ketika Madara tersenyum lebar hingga rasanya bisa merobek wajahnya.

"Dan yang terakhir... aku ingin bersenang-senang lagi setelah sekian lamanya."

Dalam hitungan detik, Sakura bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan meski hanya sekilas. Aura dominan dan penuh intimidasi milik Madara serasa menekannya dari atas membuatnya sulit bernapas. Menahan mati-matian agar kedua air matanya tidak keluar, Sakura juga menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

Wanita itu masih diam tanpa mengatakan apapun ketika dahan yang mengikat setiap gerakan di tubuhnya itu berpindah posisi dan memaksanya berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Madara yang telah berdiri di depannya memegang dagunya sendiri, "Baiklah... sekarang, bagaimana caranya aku merusakmu, nona?" tanyanya dengan nada yang seduktif.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu meludah cepat hingga mengenai wajah Madara. Pria yang pernah menjadi rival hokage pertama itu kehilangan senyumannya dan menatap Sakura dalam dengan kedua mata yang penuh riak dan berwarna ungu pucat tersebut.

"Mati sana... dasar mayat brengsek."

Madara terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum perlahan tapi pasti, "Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu cara keras dulu, hm?"

"Hah—"

 _ **ZRASH**_

"OHOK!" Sakura langsung terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah ketika tangan Madara yang entah sejak kapan memanjangkan kukunya itu menembus perutnya dalam. Tak hanya itu, Madara menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya senang tanpa memindahkan tangannya yang telah menembus dada Sakura, "A-Akh, apa—"

Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang perlahan tapi pasti... Sakura melotot melihat tangan Madara yang kini telah memegang jantungnya yang masih berdenyut memompa darah.

Madara tertawa kecil lalu berbisik di telinga wanita di depannya, "Jangan khawatir, aku memang sudah membuat aturan mutlak di sini bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan lukamu lagi. Tapi..." mencium pucuk kepala Sakura yang bergetar hebat, tangan Madara mulai memainkan jantung di tangannya, "...kau juga tidak akan bisa mati, tak peduli apapun yang aku lakukan padamu."

"He-Hentikan—"

Pria dengan penampilan serba putih itu meremas jantung di tangannya. Hal yang membuat seluruh rasa sakitnya menguar di sekujur tubuh Sakura.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" tak hanya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali... sepuluh kali, "HAAAAAA! HENTIKAN! SAKIT! AAAAAH!" teriak wanita itu hingga kedua tangannya terbuka dan tertutup berulang kali. Seluruh air matanya telah meleleh dan jatuh mengalir di pipi putihnya.

Suara jantung yang diremas hingga memuncratkan darah ke sekelilingnya itu terasa memekakan telinga. Meski apa yang dikatakan Madara mungkin benar, tetap saja Sakura tak bisa menampik ketakutan yang menguasai tubuhnya. Perasaan ketika kehidupanmu berada di ujung tanduk, ketika nyawamu berada di tangan musuh yang gila dengan kekuatan, apalagi ketika kau mengingat tubuhmu di luar sana yang tak memiliki pertahanan apapun bisa mati kapan saja terkena jurus yang mengerikan.

Membayangkan ini saja sudah cukup membuat air mata Sakura terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Dia tidak mau mati... dia masih—

"Hen...tikan..."

"Hm? Baru segini dan kau sudah kesakitan?" remasan kuat di jantung, Sakura kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dengan teriakan yang jauh lebih melengking, "Hmph. Pada akhirnya kau hanya perempuan, huh? Kupikir kau akan sedikit berbeda." Bisik Madara pelan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya kembali sejajar dengan wanita yang menatapnya lemah dan darah mengalir keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku... tidak—ngh!?"

Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, Sakura hanya bisa melihat dengan sayu ketika Madara memejamkan kedua matanya lalu mencium bibirnya. Wajah Sakura memucat karena kekurangan darah ketika jantung yang seharusnya bekerja di tempatnya itu masih di luar tubuhnya. Dalam kesadaran yang antara ada dan tiada, wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu bisa merasakan lidah Madara memasuki mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya yang tak bisa membalas untuk menari.

Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah tertahan. Kepalanya hanya bisa menyandar lemas pada kepala Madara yang terus menjelajahi isi mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Meski sekilas, Sakura benci mengakui kenyataan bahwa dia mulai terhanyut dengan ciuman dari salah satu pendiri klan Uchiha tersebut. Setidaknya sampai Madara menggerakkan tangan di dalam dadanya membuat kedua matanya terbuka dan melotot.

"HNGGHH!? HMPH! HMPHHHHH!"

Madara rasanya ingin tertawa karena cukup terhibur dengan reaksi ini. Dia meremas jantung Sakura di tangannya lalu sengaja menggesek bagian dalam dada Sakura dengan tangannya yang masih menembus dada wanita malang itu. Mengenai daging, otot, hingga tulang yang langsung memberikan setruman nyeri yang menyebar pada setiap saraf di tubuhnya. Gesekan yang luar biasa menyakitkan untuk seorang manusia yang masih hidup.

"HAAAAA! SAKIT!" teriakan Sakura terus menggema, seandainya ada seseorang yang normal di sini, telinganya pasti sudah lelah, sama seperti tenggorokan Sakura yang rasanya mulai mengering, "MADARA! HENTIKAAAN!" teriak pilu Sakura untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Khu khu, malang sekali," dengan tangannya yang lain, Madara mengusap kepala Sakura, membelai rambutnya pelan, "tenanglah, aku tidak berniat merusakmu secepat ini, gadis kecil." Bisiknya pelan sembari menepuk kepala Sakura pelan beberapa kali.

Sakura hanya menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bahu Madara di depannya. Mengatur napasnya yang kelelahan. Madara kembali menunjukkan seringai liciknya.

 _ **KRRRRKKK**_

"HHHNNNGGGHHHH!?"

Suara tangan yang menggesek tulang itu terasa memekakan telinga dan membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura ngilu. Madara menarik tangannya dengan cepat, meletakkan jantung Sakura kembali ke dalam dada, lalu mengeluarkan tangannya. Sesuai kehendak Madara, dada Sakura yang sempat berlubang itu kini tertutup dengan rapat, seolah tak pernah ditembus sama sekali. Hanya saja, baju dan jaket _chuunin_ milik Sakura yang seharusnya masih dia kenakan itu kini terlihat robek di tengah, memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

Madara berdiri di posisinya lalu menepuk kepala Sakura yang berlutut di depannya dan masih mengatur napasnya. Tentu saja posisi itu dibuat paksa oleh dahan pohon yang masih mengunci gerakannya. Madara mendengus kasar lalu membuka bagian depan jubah yang dikenakannya sekarang.

Tanpa perintah lisan, pria itu meraih rambut Sakura dan menjambaknya agar wanita itu mau mendongakkan kepalanya. Di awal, Sakura tidak memiliki perkiraan apapun tentang apa yang akan Madara lakukan padanya. Sampai...

...batang kejantanan itu digesekkan ke wajahnya.

"Lakukan tugasmu, hei perempuan."

Menyadari apa maksud Madara, Sakura berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tersisa, "Breng...sek."

"Pilihan kata yang salah."

Enggan menunggu lagi, Madara langsung mengarahkan kepala Sakura dan memaksa mulutnya terbuka. Dia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut Sakura, langsung mendorong masuk ke dalam dengan kuat hingga menabrak ujung tenggorokannya. Kejantanan Madara terlalu besar di dalam mulut wanita itu dan tentu saja terlalu dingin membuat Sakura merasakan ngilu di beberapa bagian di dalam mulutnya. Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan melihat ke arah Madara yang tersenyum dengan keringat yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Ekspresi yang bagus..." bisiknya pelan melihat kedua iris hijau _emerald_ itu seolah berusaha mencincangnya dengan tatapannya. Kedua tangan Madara yang masing-masing menutupi telinga Sakura mulai menggerakkan kepala itu maju-mundur perlahan, "...jika kau gigit, aku tak menjamin akan mengembalikan lidahmu ke tempat asalnya setelah ini." Ancam Madara tanpa nada main-main di setiap katanya.

Sakura menggeram kesal, namun tak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan kejantanan yang memenuhi mulutnya. Bibir ranumnya di atas kejantanan Madara mulai bergetar sebelum akhirnya dia menggerakkan lidahnya perlahan secara inisiatif yang entah kenapa seperti disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya.

Mencoba berpikir positif, Sakura meyakinkan dirinya ini adalah efek dari _genjutsu_ tempatnya berada sekarang.

Memejamkan kedua matanya, anak tunggal Haruno itu mulai memajukan kepalanya dan kembali menelan milik Madara hingga mengenai ujung tenggorokannya lagi. Kedua tangannya yang terikat di sisi-sisinya mulai meraih dahan yang mengikatnya dan mencengkeramnya kuat sebagai pegangan. Seakan penuh penghayatan, Sakura mulai menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mengulum kejantanan yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai terasa hangat.

"Hoo," Madara mengelus kepala wanita di bawahnya itu dengan lembut. Kedua matanya sedikit memicing melihat kepala yang bergerak maju-mundur memanjakan kejantanannya itu di dalam lubang mulut yang hangat, "kau memiliki bakat di sini rupanya. Ataukah karena kau memang memiliki pengetahuan _sex_ yang cukup sebagai _medic-nin,_ hn?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam _spike_ namun panjang itu.

Sakura memilih tidak menjawab. Madara bisa melihat kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam sebagai tanda bahwa dia mendengar dengan baik. Tersenyum tipis, pria pemilik dua mata _rinnegan_ itu mulai menyisir rambut _soft pink_ di bawahnya. Seakan memberi tanda pada Sakura bahwa dia bisa terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita yang mengulum kejantanannya itu, Madara kembali tenggelam di dalam pikirannya. Meskipun dari kalangan biasa yang tidak menonjol, Haruno Sakura memang memiliki wajah yang cantik dan bakat-bakat sebagai _shinobi_ yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh bahkan untuk Uchiha Madara sekalipun. Tentu saja, sosok pekerja keras murni yang berdedikasi tinggi hingga bisa menyetarakan posisinya dengan para jenius di luar sana sangat sukar dicari.

Haruno Sakura adalah bibit yang luar biasa untuk membangkitkan kembali klannya yang telah dibantai habis oleh Uchiha Itachi.

Sekarang... tinggal bagaimana Uchiha Madara menyiapkan dunia yang baru untuk tempat tinggal mereka berdua.

Tanpa menyadari apa yang ada di pikiran Madara, Sakura terus melakukan pekerjaannya. Kemudian dia merasakan milik Madara semakin membesar, Sakura mulai berinisiatif untuk mundur dan mengeluarkan batang kejantanan itu. Setidaknya sampai Madara menahannya dan justru menekannya balik hingga milik Madara berada di dalam mulutnya sepenuhnya ketika meledak mengeluarkan cairan spermanya.

"HNGH!?" teriak Sakura dengan kedua mata yang langsung terpejam erat dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Madara mengeluarkan cairannya dengan banyak hingga sebagian masuk tertelan oleh Sakura dan sebagian lagi keluar dari sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Madara mendesah pelan dan terus menekan kejantanannya sampai dia melepaskan kepala wanita itu. Sakura langsung terbatuk mengeluarkan sebagian cairan putih Madara dari dalam mulutnya ke atas batu di bawahnya. Rasa nyeri di sekitar rahangnya membuat Sakura tak bisa menutup mulutnya begitu saja. Tubuhnya menggantung di udara dengan ikatan di tangan yang menahannya. Suara napas Sakura yang putus-putus menggema di udara.

Melihat ini, Madara tak melakukan apapun seakan memberi waktu pada mangsanya tersebut untuk bernapas lega meski hanya sesaat. Lalu dia berjongkok untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura yang masih fokus pada batu di bawahnya. Menjambak rambut _soft pink_ itu agar dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Cahaya di kedua mata hijau _emerald_ itu masih belum hilang.

Diam-diam, Madara tersenyum puas.

Dia melepaskan kepala Sakura lalu kembali berdiri, "Jadi, karena aku sedikit sibuk di luar sana... lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan sekarang. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Madara sembari membuka jubahnnya lalu menjatuhkannya ke atas batu, menunjukkan otot perut dan dada _six pack_ yang tak pernah berubah sejak dia mati puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Hanya terdengar geraman, Sakura berusaha mengangkat kepala dan tubuhnya dengan bantuan dahan yang menjadi pegangannya. Entah bagaimana, sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah meski tak banyak hal yang dia lakukan. Sakura menatap penuh kebencian wajah lelaki di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana... jika kau... lepaskan aku sekarang... dan biarkan aku... menghajarmu secara adil di luar sana..." bisiknya dengan suara parau yang menyedihkan.

Madara tak bisa menahan tawanya, "Kau mengharapkan keadilan padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir. Namun Sakura tetap tak bergeming, "Yah, tidak salah juga. Karena aku akan menjadi Tuhan di dunia yang baru. Kau belajar dengan cepat, Sakura." Ucap Madara.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sakura bisa merasakan kedua alisnya berdenyut pelan. Entah dari mana salah satu pria terkuat di sepanjang sejarah _shinobi_ itu bisa mengetahui namanya. Meski begitu, Sakura sudah terlanjur lelah untuk peduli. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan tapi pasti, membiarkan seluruh tenaga terlepas dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Mungkin tidur sebentar... tidak apa-apa—

"Siapa bilang kau boleh tidur?"

"... _Huh?_ "

Sakura baru saja membuka kedua matanya sedikit sebelum membukanya lebih lebar ketika dahan-dahan yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba menarik seluruh pakaiannya. Merobeknya tanpa ragu sedikitpun, tidak menyisakan sehelai benang menempel di tubuh Sakura yang berusaha bergerak untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dalam sepersekian detik. Wajah Sakura memerah merasakan angin dingin mengenai kulitnya.

"A-A... hentikan," berusaha menarik tangannya lagi dari ikatan di sekelilingnya, Sakura menangis dan berteriak histeris, "JANGAN LIHAT!"

Madara masih berdiri di depan Sakura. Tersenyum puas melihat wanita yang berusaha menutupi setiap bagian terlarang di tubuhnya. Meski gagal karena dahan yang mengikatnya terus menariknya semakin terbuka. Sakura mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara kesakitan yang bisa membuat Madara merasakan kemenangannya.

"Haha, kau benar-benar menarik," menggerakkan tangannya, dia membuat dahan itu menarik tubuh Sakura, memaksanya untuk berdiri, "serahkan dirimu padaku, Haruno Sakura."

Memicingkan kedua matanya, Sakura menatap Madara penuh kebencian.

"Aku akan memberimu kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya."

Menggeleng pelan, Sakura membuang mukanya, "Tidak—"

Madara berjalan mendekat lalu memegang pipi Sakura dan mendorongnya agar kembali lurus menatapnya langsung. Ujung hidung mereka bertemu dan Madara perlahan tapi pasti memiringkan kepalanya, Pelan, terasa sangat lama ketika pria itu memajukan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir wanita yang masih terengah di depannya.

Bibir mereka saling berpagut dan tubuh Sakura yang telah terbuka sepenuhnya terus bergerak tak nyaman. Sebelah tangan Madara mulai memainkan rambut Sakura sementara tangannya yang lain meraba tubuh wanita di depannya. Seolah mengikuti gerakannya, dahan-dahan panjang kembali bermunculan, mengitari tubuh Sakura, mengikat beberapa daerah sensitif yang dapat membuat wanita itu bereaksi seperti mengikat sekitar buah dadanya.

"Ngh... ha..." desahan terus bermunculan di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sakura tak bisa fokus dengan dahan-dahan yang berusaha mengikat sekujur tubuhnya, membentuk simpul menyilang di atas perut ratanya. Tangan Madara meraih dadanya dan meremasnya pelan... sebelum menjadi kuat hingga wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu memekik, "...ngh! Ja-Jangan—akh!" erang Sakura di tengah-tengah kegiatan mereka.

Setelah puas menjelajahi mulut Sakura dengan lidah dingin dan kasar miliknya, Madara melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membuat jembatan lidah saliva di antara mereka. Lidah Sakura nyaris menjulur keluar sebelum dia memasukkannya kembali dan mengatup mulutnya yang telah bebas dengan rapat. Hanya saja, semua itu gagal ketika Madara turun dan mencium lehernya dan meremas dadanya dengan kuat, mencubit ujungnya dan sedikit memelintirnya.

Desahan keras Sakura menggema dan tidak berhenti sampai situ. Tangan Madara membantu dahannya yang mengitari buah dada bulat milik Sakura dengan meremas buah dada itu dengan kuat. Tak peduli meski nanti remasan tangannya meninggalkan bekas pada dada putih dan mulus dengan ujung _nipple_ berwarna mrah muda tersebut. Sementara tangannya yang lain mulai turun, meraba perut putih Sakura hingga sampai ke dalam liang kewanitaan itu, membuat tubuh Sakura mengejang.

Kedua mata _rinnegan_ milik Madara menatap lurus hijau _emerald_ yang menatapnya dengan memohon itu, "Jangan—"

Jawaban yang salah. Madara tersenyum semakin lebar lalu memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam liang kewanitaan yang telah basah berkat cairan yang keluar karena stimulasi rangsangan yang terus diberikan padanya. Sakura memekik dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya erat dengan air yang berkumpul di ujung kedua matanya.

Madara mencium salah satu mata itu dan menjilat air matanya, "Bagus. Aku senang melihatmu menangis untukku." Tangan Madara telah memegang punggung Sakura sebelum mengusap belakang kepala wanita yang telah menyandar pada bahu di depannya tersebut, "Sst... jangan khawatir, aku memegangmu. Kau tak perlu takut kehilangan tenagamu. Aku akan menjadi penopangmu." Bisiknya sensual, langsung ke dalam telinga Sakura di sampingnya.

"Ma...da...ra."

Pria itu tak bereaksi meskipun Sakura menyebut namanya. Dia tetap menggerakkan jarinya di dalam liang wanita itu, menambah dua... hingga tiga jari di sana.

"Lupakan teman-temanmu..." mencium telinga yang telah memerah itu dan menggigitnya hingga berdarah sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "...mereka telah membuangmu di sini. Mereka adalah sampah yang tidak pantas mendapatkan wanita yang kuat sepertimu." Bisiknya tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang menggali lubang itu semakin dalam.

"Tidak, itu tidak be—narAAAAKHHHH!"

Teriakan Sakura menggema dan di saat yang bersamaan, Madara menunjukkan seringaian lebarnya. Mayat hidup yang telah bangkit setelah puluhan tahun itu berhasil memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Sakura. Wanita malang itu berteriak sakit merasakan darah mengalir keluar dari liang miliknya karena milik yang besar itu langsung menembusnya dalam sekali tusuk.

Napas Sakura tercekat, dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Dia menangis histeris, berharap ada siapapun yang dapat mendengarnya... namun nihil. Madara telah duduk di atas permukaan batu dan Sakura di atasnya, dengan seluruh dahan yang masih mengunci gerakannya. Kedua kaki Sakura bergetar dan secara reflek mendekati tubuh Madara lalu menyilang di belakang punggung pria pendiri klan Uchiha tersebut.

Salah satu dahan keluar lalu melingkari leher Sakura, mencekik dengan kekuatan yang tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat Sakura sulit bernapas. Mulut Sakura yang terbuka itu akhirnya dimasuki oleh ujung dahan yang sebelumnya terbuka dan menunjukkan semacam daging licin di baliknya.

"Nggh!" erang Sakura. Ikatan di pergelangan tangannya perlahan tapi pasti melemah sehingga Sakura bisa menggerakkan tangannya lebih leluasa dari sebelumnya. Wanita itu meraih punggung Madara dan mencakarnya cukup dalam. Merasakan tubuh yang masih terbuat dari kumpulan daun yang menyatu itu mengotori kukunya perlahan tapi pasti, "Hmpph... hmh—"

"Sedikit... lagi," Madara membuka mulutnya lalu menggigit tengkuk Sakura di depannya. Cukup kuat hingga gigitannya semakin dalam. Darah keluar di sekitar tengkuk itu mengenai giginya lalu Madara melepaskan gigitannya, "kau akan merasakannya, Sakura." Bisiknya. Tersenyum lebar melihat iris hijau _emerald_ yang masih berusaha menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian itu.

Dahan itu semakin menusuk ke dalam, menabrak ujung tenggorokan Sakura, meraba setiap bagian dalam mulut Sakura yang bisa diraihnya. Saliva Sakura keluar di sekitar mulutnya, membasahi dahan yang terus memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya tersebut. Dia masih merasakan sakit... sampai tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak terasa kaku lagi dan dia mulai terbiasa dengan milik Madara di dalam dirinya tersebut.

Tidak. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu... entah apa.

Menyadari erangan Sakura berkurang, Madara tersenyum dan menjilat darah yang masih keluar dari bahu putih mulus di depannya. Dia tahu wanita itu telah siap. Lalu dia menggerakkan tubuh Sakura ke atas sebelum membantingnya lagi, menabrak suatu titik yang membuat tubuh Sakura menegang dan tersedak dahan di dalam mulutnya.

"Ngh!? Hmmpph! Hmpphhh!"

Madara meredam desahannya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu itu. Terus menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan intens dan kecepatan yang stabil. Turun-naik, atas-bawah, Madara menggeram pelan merasakan liang sempit yang menjepit miliknya setelah sekian lamanya tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti suara desahan yang masih tercampur suara kesakitan itu mulai berubah menjadi suara yang tenggelam dalam rasa nikmat. Tidak. Sakura tidak ingin merasakan hal ini. Walau begitu, ketika dahan yang menahan mulutnya mulai tertarik keluar lalu desahan penuh kenikmatan keluar dari mulutnya, semua keyakinannya pecah begitu saja.

"Ah!? Haaa! Tidak—ngh! AH!" kedua tangan Sakura terus mencakar punggung Madara yang masih fokus dengan memanjakan tubuh mereka berdua. Setiap gesekan membuat Sakura gila, wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu bidang Madara yang merengkuhnya.

Kenikmatan yang tercampur dengan rasa bersalah yang semakin menganga dalam hatinya itu...

...Sakura tak yakin kapan dia bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Tolong... siapapun... tolong—

 _ **KRRKKK KRRKK**_

Mendengar suara asing, Sakura yang masih menyesuaikan ritme naik-turun dengan Madara di bawahnya itu menoleh ke belakang. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna melihat sesuatu seperti baru saja terbentuk. Daun-daun berputar di satu tempat lalu berkumpul semakin banyak hingga akhirnya menjadi sosok seseorang yang berdiri tegak dan menatap Sakura datar.

Madara... kedua.

Atau bisa juga disebut sebagai kloningannya.

Detak jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Secara reflek, dia meraih punggung Madara di pelukannya dan mencakarnya lebih kuat. Klon Madara yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang menutupinya itu berjalan mendekat sampai dia berjongkok lalu memegang bahu Sakura dan meraba kulit yang halus itu dengan pelan.

Bibir Sakura bergetar. Dia tak sanggup membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. Karena setiap mulutnya terbuka, hanya suara desahan yang keluar berkat Madara di depannya yang masih menusuknya dengan kuat dan beringas. Madara yang asli menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Semua ini baru dimulai, Sakura."

Sakura tak bisa membalas, tubuhnya menegang dan dia mendesah kencang ketika Madara membanting tubuhnya ke bawah, menusuk titik terdalam dengan cepat. Di saat yang sama, Madara di belakang Sakura melihat ke daerah bongkahan pantat yang sangat menggoda itu.

Madara yang bisa disebut sebagai boneka berjalan itu mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi. Sakura menoleh dengan ekspresi syok di wajahnya.

"...Eh?"

 _ **PLAK**_

"Ngh!?" kaget, Sakura memeluk Madara di depannya lebih erat ketika Madara yang lain menampar pantatnya di belakang. Dan itu masih belum berhenti ketika tamparan beruntun datang dengan cepat membuat kedua pantat putih Sakura semakin memerah.

 _ **PLAK**_

"HYAH—"

 _ **PLAK**_

"AAKH! JA-JANGAN-NGH!"

 _ **PLAK**_

"BE-BERHENTI—"

 _ **PLAK**_

"Tidak—AH! MADARA!"

Dan terus berlanjut, bahkan semakin keras ditambah dengan remasan tangan di salah satu bongkahan pantat itu membuat Sakura berteriak histeris. Meski begitu, kedua kakinya bergerak semakin memeluk tubuh di depannya. Bahkan cairannya keluar semakin deras hingga membasahi milik Madara di dalam sana. Menyadari ini, Madara tersenyum lebih dulu dan mengelus kepala wanita di pelukannya.

"Apa kau sadar? Kau semakin sempit," tak ada jawaban, hanya engahan Sakura yang Madara dengar. Meski begitu, dia memberi isyarat pada kloningannya untuk kembali menampar pantat yang telah memerah itu dua kali jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya membuat Sakura terkaget dan reflek menggerakkan tubuhnya agar menelan milik Madara semakin dalam, "kau menikmatinya? Kau suka dengan rasa sakit? Dasar masokis." Bisiknya sembari tertawa kecil.

"Tidak... aku—" mengatur napasnya, Sakura berusaha menjawab apa yang diyakini di dalam hatinya meski sekujur tubuhnya bergetar menginginkan fraksi yang lebih, "—aku... bukan masokis."

Madara mendengus menahan tawa, "Pembohong," tamparan keras terakhir membuat Sakura memekik namun juga mendesah tanpa bisa dia tahan. Madara memejamkan kedua matanya, "kau tahu pembohong harus dihukum, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura kembali tegang. Dia hampir saja menanti tamparan yang akan datang selanjutnya seandainya dia tidak merasakan dada bidang kloning Madara di belakang punggungnya, "Apa... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya panik. Terlebih ketika klon Madara itu memegang kedua bahunya dengan kuat untuk tetap diam di tempat.

Entah kenapa kali ini Madara tidak menjawab. Seakan dia membiarkan Sakura yang mencari tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sekarang.

Lalu, rasa takut Sakura terjawab.

Merasakan jari yang basah di lubang analnya membuat Sakura menahan napasnya.

"Apa yang—" Sakura berusaha menoleh, namun tertahan dengan tubuh Madara di belakangnya yang semakin mendekatinya. Seakan berusaha menjepitnya dengan tubuh Madara di depannya. Wajah Sakura memucat tatkala dia merasakan ujung kejantanan itu di depan lubang belakangnya setelah jari-jari yang digunakan untuk membuka jalurnya itu keluar, "—tu-tunggu—JANGAN! JANGAN DI SANA! KUMOHON JANGAN!" teriaknya panik dan kembali berontak hingga dahan-dahan harus kembali mengikatnya.

Madara yang asli tak dapat menghentikan tawa maniaknya, "DIAM KAU, DASAR MASOKIS!" dahan pohon panjang yang lain kembali muncul dan mencekik leher Sakura yang mendongakkan kepalanya.

"TIDAK—AAAAAAAAKKKHH!"

...Dan milik kloning Madara itu memasuki lubang belakang Sakura. Masuk perlahan pada ruang yang lebih sempit itu. Sesekali menariknya sedikit hanya untuk didorong lagi lebih dalam.

Sakura ingin berteriak namun cekikan di lehernya membuatnya terfokus hingga dia sibuk membuka mulutnya. Namun, di sisi lain... sensasi baru yang dirasakannya yaitu dimasuki lewat belakang dan dicekik justru membuatnya semakin terangsang. Menangis pelan, Sakura bisa merasakan milik Madara di dalam kedua lubangnya... menunggunya terbiasa.

Rasa malu yang luar biasa ini membuat Sakura ingin sekali mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup.

Ah.

Apa dia masih boleh merasakan malu?

Bukan keinginan dari dalam hatinya, Sakura mulai mendesah pelan. Tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman di posisinya entah mengapa. Madara asli tertawa kecil melihat ini dan mengusap kepala wanita di pangkuannya. Dia kembali menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan kloningnya yang juga ikut bergerak sembari memegang pinggang Sakura untuk membuatnya tetap di tempat.

Desahan Sakura kembali terdengar. Meski terasa sakit di awal karena dua lubangnya yang terpenuhi itu, tetap saja pada akhirnya Sakura kembali merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak ingin dirasakannya. Dua Madara itu berhasil menemukan titik yang benar bahkan di lubang tersempit sekalipun. Sakura tak bisa menutupi mulutnya, cekikan di lehernya perlahan tapi pasti membuat lidahnya menjulur keluar. Setruman listrik menguasai tubuhnya yang semakin hilang kendalinya.

Pikirannya perlahan tapi pasti mulai teralihkan.

Bukan pada perang, bukan pada keluarganya, bukan pada teman-temannya, bukan pada harga dirinya...

...semua beralih ke satu hal perlahan tapi pasti.

"Ha... Ha... aku—" merasakan klimaksnya akan datang lagi entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, Sakura tak merasa bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dan dia segera menyadari klimaks kali ini akan menjadi yang tertinggi. Sakura melengkungkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan puting dadanya pada Madara asli yang langsung menghisapnya, "—to-tolong, sedikit... lagi—Ah!" Bisiknya parau.

Kata-kata yang membuat Madara tertawa dalam hati.

Menyadari ini sudah waktunya, Madara memberi perintah pada seluruh dahan yang mengikat tubuh Sakura untuk melepaskan wanita itu dan kembali ke tanah. Hal ini menyebabkan tubuh Sakura yang sudah sangat lemas langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukan Madara di depannya. Lalu di saat yang sama, kedua Madara menghentikan gerakan mereka di dalam tubuh wanita malang itu.

Lama menunggu, Sakura akhirnya kembali sadar sepenuhnya. Dia memegang bahu Madara untuk menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap pria di depannya bingung. Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan suaranya, Madara tentu saja tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

Oh tidak, ini terlalu mudah.

Uchiha Madara memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Walau begitu, Madara tidak mau terlalu cepat merayakan kemenangannya. Banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di dunia ini bahkan meskipun dia telah bangkit kembali sepenuhnya. Akhirnya dengan nada yang lembut, pria itu menatap balik Sakura, "Hm? Ada apa, nona?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia membuang mukanya dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit dalam. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Madara di depannya.

Ukh.

Rasa kekurangan akan sesuatu ini... sangat mengganggu.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Madara depan mencium tengkuk kiri Sakura, sementara Madara belakang mencium tengkuk kanannya. Hisapan yang berusaha memberi kulitnya tanda ini membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura bergetar.

Menundukkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Madara di depannya, Sakura merintih pelan, "Lepaskan... aku—"

"Hm? Apakah kau yakin itu yang kau inginkan?" bisik Madara. Menyadari Sakura belum sepenuhnya jatuh tidak membuat Madara kecewa, sebaliknya dia semakin senang karena masih bisa melakukan hal yang jauh lebih gila lagi pada wanita yang keras kepala itu, "Baiklah, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya padaku. Tubuhmu sudah memberikan jawaban yang lebih jelas padaku."

Mendengar ini, Sakura menoleh bingung, "... _Huh?_ "

Madara tertawa, "Kau tidak sadar sudah menggerakkan tubuhmu sendiri?" belum sempat Sakura terkejut, Madara kembali melanjutkan, "Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku dan kloninganku bahkan sudah tidak perlu bergerak lagi. Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik." Bisiknya dalam.

Sakura menggeleng kuat. Di dalam sisa kesadarannya, dia tahu apa yang dia inginkan adalah berusaha mendorong dua Madara ini dari tubuhnya lalu kabur sejauh mungkin hingga _genjutsu_ ini berakhir.

Tapi, detik berikutnya adalah ketika dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan segera sadar.

Sejak kapan Madara mengatakan hal yang benar?

Sejak kapan... tubuhnya naik-turun sendiri memasukkan dua kejantanan itu ke dalam lubangnya?

"Kau memang dibuat untuk ini, Haruno Sakura. Kau bukan dilahirkan untuk menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia _shinobi_ yang kau cintai ini."

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, menahan tubuhnya agar berhenti bergerak, namun nihil. Madara palsu di belakangnya kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sembari menggigit belakang lehernya. Bagaikan anjing jantan yang berniat menahan pasangannya agar tidak kabur, lalu dia sendiri mulai kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya di dalam sang betina. Sakura berteriak kesakitan dan kembali menangis sembari memeluk Madara asli lebih erat.

Jika yang sekarang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah mencakar tubuh pria terkuat dalam sejarah itu hingga seluruh kulitnya tersobek, maka Sakura akan melakukannya.

Wanita malang itu telah frustasi.

"Peranmu adalah menjadi boneka _sex_ untukku. Tubuhmu hanya perlu membawa janin yang kutanamkan padamu."

Tusukan Madara palsu di lubang analnya membuat Sakura kembali mendesah kencang. Gerakan yang dibuat Madara di belakangnya membawa gesekan pelan pada milik Madara di depannya. Sakura terus mendesah dan mendesah sampai akhirnya—

—dia sendiri ikut bergerak dan menyesuaikan ritme mereka bertiga.

"Tugasmu hanya untuk memuaskan Uchiha Madara ini secara biologis. Tidak ada lagi. Tidak lebih. Apa kau mengerti?" terus membisikkan kata-kata kotor itu. Madara sendiri menahan dirinya setelah sadar dia pun akan sampai klimaksnya sebentar lagi. Wajah memerah Sakura yang tenggelam di antara kenikmatan dan penyesalan membuat tubuhnya semakin bereaksi. Madara menunjukkan deretan giginya sebelum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura yang terus terbuka.

Tubuh ini... miliknya.

Ah, seandainya sahabatnya yang bernama Senju Hashirama ada di sini—

"...Setelah kau selesai melakukan tugasmu, kau hanyalah sampah di dunia ini, Haruno Sakura."

—Madara ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa menghancurkan mimpi seorang wanita itu sungguh menyenangkan.

Di tengah isi kepalanya yang semakin berkabut dan tusukan Madara di belakangnya yang membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih, Sakura membalas ciuman panas dan liar yang bahkan sudah tak bisa dia lepaskan sendiri. Madara meraih dada Sakura dan meremasnya kuat, mengurutnya dan memijatnya, seolah sebagai pujian atas kerja kerasnya untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri dan dua Madara yang menjepitnya.

...Mungkin sudah tiba waktunya.

Madara kembali melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika mereka bertiga mengeluarkan cairan yang sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam tubuh Sakura yang terombang-ambing. Sebagian cairan mengalir keluar di paha Sakura yang bergetar. Pinggangnya ditahan Madara palsu agar tidak jatuh di antara mereka.

Saat mereka semua masih mengatur napas, Madara kembali berbisik pelan, "Khu khu, lihat kau di sini... tenggelam dalam kenikmatan dengan dua kejantanan musuhmu." Sakura tak memiliki kekuatan untuk membalas, dia masih memejamkan kedua matanya lemas, "tega sekali kau membuang teman-temanmu yang sedang berjuang di luar sana, nona."

Kata-kata ini membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya perlahan tapi pasti.

"Hmm, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Hatake Kakashi ya." Nama yang disebut itu membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan membuka seluruh kedua matanya, "mereka lawan yang tangguh. Aku bisa mencium bau jenius dari ketiganya haha. Aku masih tak habis pikir dengan gurumu di akademi dulu, bagaimana bisa mereka memasukkan sampah dari kalangan biasa sepertimu ke dalam satu tim bersama mereka semua?" tanyanya tanpa berhenti melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Sakura.

"Sa...suke- _kun—_ "

"Oh, lihat... bahkan sampai detik inipun mereka masih melindungimu mati-matian meski sekarang kau tak berguna."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Madara mengangkat tangannya lalu menampilkan layar yang menunjukkan dunia _shinobi_ terakhir yang sempat Sakura lihat sebelum dia masuk _genjutsu._ Di layar itu, Sakura bisa melihat samar-samar bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke telah kembali melawan Madara—entah yang asli atau bukan—di depan mereka dan melemparkan jurus masing-masing.

Keduanya terlihat gusar meski Sasuke sedikit lebih tenang. Mereka terlihat melindungi satu tempat. Dari yang Madara tunjukkan di sini, di sudut batu tak jauh dari belakang Naruto dan Sasuke, Kakashi yang masih kehilangan kekuatannya itu duduk sembari memegang tubuh Sakura yang masih terbaring kaku.

Sepertinya Kakashi sendiri berusaha melepaskan Sakura dari _genjutsu_ Madara... tapi—

Yang jelas, pandangan Sakura kembali terganggu ketika Madara berkomentar, "Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi begitu berharga bagi mereka? Aah, aku tahu," Madara tersenyum dan memegang dagu Sakura—mengalihkan perhatian wanita itu dari layar di depan mereka, "kau memanjakan tubuh mereka satu-persatu, 'kan? Sebagai wanita, kau memiliki keuntungan lebih karena tubuhmu sendiri adalah senjata terbaik untuk menaklukkan para pria itu."

Sakura terkejut mendengar ini. Tak pernah sekalipun dia memikirkannya. Naruto, Kakashi, bahkan Sasuke adalah keluarga keduanya yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya. Berusaha mengelak, Sakura menggerakkan mulutnya, "Ti...dak—"

"Bagaimana rasanya Naruto? Sasuke? Kakashi? Siapa yang terbaik di antara mereka? Siapa yang bisa memuaskanmu paling cepat? Hei, siapa?" tanya Madara dengan beruntun. Sakura tak bisa membalas, napasnya terdengar semakin cepat, "Haha, atau jangan-jangan aku jauh lebih baik dari mereka semua?" tanyanya. Sedikit membuat gerakan yang mampu memancing desahan Sakura lagi.

"Tidak—ngh!"

"Akui saja, dasar pelacur."

Telinga Sakura semakin panas. Berusaha menulikan pendengarannya, dia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Meski gagal karena gerakan di dalam tubuhnya membuatnya kembali mendesah dan kehilangan tenaganya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Madara melepaskan dirinya dari dalam tubuh Sakura. Dia berdiri kemudian membalikkan tubuhnnya. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih harus melayani kloningannya menusuk lubang belakangnya.

"Tak ada salahnya menjadi pelacur. Jika itu memang jati dirimu, terima saja." Madara mengucapkannya dengan tenang, seolah itu adalah hal paling wajar di dunia ini. Dia berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sakura yang menahan tubuhnya dengan dua tangannya di atas batu. Menatap Madara asli dengan kedua mata yang terbuka dan tertutup dan desahan terus keluar dari mulutnya.

Tidak. Sakura tidak bisa mengkhianati mereka—keluarganya, teman-temannya—

"Aku... tidak akan rusak. Aku tidak akan... rusak. Aku tidak—"

Berulang kali dia mengucapkan itu di dalam kepalanya sementara Madara palsu di belakangnya menusuk titik utamanya yang membuatnya melayang dengan brutal tanpa ampun.

"Tidak... rusak." Bisik Sakura parau sebelum seluruh suara di kepalanya tergantikan dengan teriakan lain.

Teriakan dengan keinginan yang penuh dosa.

Madara tersenyum ketika dia berdiri tepat di samping layar yang menunjukkan perjuangan teman-teman satu tim Sakura menyelamatkan dunia.

Sementara di sini... wanita kotor itu semakin jatuh... dan jatuh.

Ke dalam jurang tak berujung.

"Kalaupun seluruh dunia membencimu karena dirimu... setidaknya ingatlah masih ada aku, Uchiha Madara yang akan menerimamu apa adanya."

Tidak... jangan tertipu.

Lidah Sakura kembali menjulur keluar ketika Madara palsu berhasil membawanya mencapai klimaks yang fana.

Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ itu kehilangan cahayanya perlahan tapi pasti.

Madara tertawa kecil, "Di sini mungkin puluhan jam telah berlalu, tapi di luar, teman-temanmu baru melawanku beberapa menit," membuka kedua tangannya, Madara memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh depannya yang tidak tertutup apapun.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Sakura baru saja terjatuh ke depan ketika Madara palsu melepaskan miliknya sehingga membasahi pantatnya dengan cairan putih yang kental. Wanita itu berusaha bangkit menggunakan tangannya di atas permukaan batu.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Madara yang masih menunggunya. Setidaknya sampai dia tertawa kecil.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu tubuhmu yang lapar itu belum puas sama sekali. Aku juga tidak berniat membunuhmu, itu terlalu mudah."

Mendengar ini, Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya yang telah kosong. Dia berusaha melihat ke arah layar yang menunjukkan Sasuke dan Naruto terus mengeluarkan jurus andalan mereka hingga menghancurkan batu-batu di sekitar mereka. Luka-luka juga menghiasi tubuh dan wajah tampan mereka.

Di luar sana adalah neraka...

...manusia bodoh mana yang manu kembali ke tempat seperti itu?

Di dalam penglihatan terakhirnya, Sakura bisa melihat gerakan mulut Naruto yang telah berada di dalam _sage mode_ itu berteriak memanggil namanya. Meski begitu, telinga Sakura berdengung. Wanita yang telah telanjang sepenuhnya itu berdiri lunglai di posisinya. Entah apa yang memberinya kekuatan. Dalam pelan, dia berjalan tertatih mendekati layar dan Madara di depannya.

"Na...ruto... Kakashi- _sensei..._ " bisiknya pelan di setiap langkahnya. Air matanya mengalir pelan di kedua pipinya ketika dia menyebut nama terakhir sebelum semuanya menggelap.

"...Sasuke... _kun..._ "

Tapi, tak peduli sekeras apapun Sakura berusaha memanggil, mereka tidak akan menjawabnya.

Mereka tidak akan mendengar.

Mereka... sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya.

...Benarkah?

"Ya, Sakura." Seolah menjawab pertanyaan di kepalanya, Madara yang telah berdiri di depannya memegang wajah Sakura dan mengusap air mata wanita malang itu, "Hanya aku seorang yang peduli padamu."

Tinggal dua kata terakhir... untuk mendorongnya semakin dalam.

"Buang mereka."

Dan wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu tidak akan bisa kembali.

Sakura membuka mulutnya sedikit. Sentuhan Madara di wajahnya terasa begitu lembut, hangat, dan penuh perhatian yang selalu diinginkannya. Perhatian yang tak pernah dia dapatkan dari seseorang yang paling dicintainya... kini Madara yang berikan padanya.

Hanya Madara. Hanya dia. Tak ada yang lain.

Tersenyum rusak, Sakura menyentuh kedua pipi pria itu.

"Mada...ra."

Kali ini, tanpa dorongan dari pria itu, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium Madara lebih dulu. Dengan senang hati, pria itu membalas ciuman wanitanya lebih kuat dan panas. Dia memeluk pinggang Sakura dan merabanya pelan sebelum akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas.

Tanpa diminta, Sakura langsung berjongkok. Wajahnya tepat di depan kejantanan Madara yang masih tegang sepenuhnya. Sakura menjilat kejantanan penuh urat itu dengan sensual dan senyuman lega. Kedua matanya yang kosong menatap milik Madara itu penuh cinta sembari membasahinya dengan air liurnya. Dia tertawa senang ketika Madara kembali menyentuh kepalanya dan mengusapnya pelan.

Bagus. Bagus sekali.

Madara suka tatapan itu.

Sakura langsung memasukkan milik Madara ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua tangannya yang bebas meraih pinggang Madara dan berpegangan di sana. Dia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya berusaha memanjakan pria yang telah berjanji akan selalu menerimanya apa adanya itu. Enggan menyerah, dia berhasil membawa milik Madara menyentuh ujung tenggorokannya dengan usahanya sendiri.

Di saat yang sama, Madara palsu berjalan mendekatinya lagi. Pria berambut hitam _spike_ panjang itu memberi isyarat pada kloningannya untuk kembali turun lalu meremas buah dada Sakura dengan kuat. Desahan Sakura yang tertahan membeli getaran tersendiri pada milik Madara di dalam sana. Madara palsu mencium tengkuk Sakura yang telah penuh dengan tanda merah di sana sementara di bawah, dia kembali menggesekkan miliknya pada liang kewanitaan yang masih basah itu sebelum memasukkannya dalam sekali tusukan.

"Hmph—nggh... hn..." desahan Sakura perlahan tapi pasti terdengar tenang. Dia melirik ke atas dan melihat Madara memberinya senyuman penuh arti tanpa berhenti mengusap kepalanya. Hal yang cukup membuat Sakura kembali bersemangat untuk mengulum kejantanan di mulutnya sementara dia sendiri memuaskan kejantanan kloningan pria di depannya dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Jangan malu. Lakukan sebanyak apapun yang kau mau."

Kedua mata _rinnegan_ itu menggelap... seiring dengan senyuman lebarnya yang seakan merobek wajahnya seperti predator.

"Lagipula... aku belum memberikan tugas terakhirmu sebagai wanita, Haruno Sakura."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hatake Kakashi semakin frustasi. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang selain mengharapkan keajaiban. Dia tak pernah menyangka hari dimana dia akan melihat punggung kedua muridnya yang kini telah berada di level yang telah jauh di atasnya itu melindunginya mati-matian sementara dia di sini duduk diam tak berdaya, memegang salah satu murid kesayangannya yang tak berhasil dilindunginya.

Memegang bahu _medic-nin_ yang terbaring di atas kedua kakinya, Kakashi menggertakkan giginya di balik masker yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya.

"Maafkan... aku." Bisiknya kesal di tengah geramannya.

Namun, setelah mengucapkan itu, Kakashi bisa merasakan tubuh di genggamannya bergerak pelan. Langsung membuka kedua matanya, Kakashi melihat Haruno Sakura yang sedari tadi memperlihatkan kedua matanya penuh dengan riak seperti _rinnegan_ itu kini terpejam.

Begitu terbuka, iris hijau _emerald_ yang sedari tadi hilang itu memperlihatkan dirinya lagi.

Kedua bola mata Kakashi membulat kaget, "Sakura!?" teriaknya. Wanita yang dipanggil itu mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum melihat ke arah Kakashi yang menatapnya khawatir, "Kau kembali? Ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Kakashi panik hingga tak menyadari dirinya jadi lebih berekspresi dari biasanya.

Awalnya Sakura terdiam sebelum perlahan tapi pasti tersenyum lembut menatap wajah gurunya tersebut, "Ya... tentu saja, Kakashi- _sensei,_ " dibantu Kakashi yang mendorongnya, Sakura berusaha bangkit dan duduk di atas batu. Tanpa sadar, dia telah memegang pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuhnya seolah memastikan mereka masih berada di sana. Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Kakashi yang masih fokus memperhatikannya, "maaf telah merepotkan." Ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Kakashi sedikit terkejut namun melihat murid perempuannya benar-benar kembali seperti sediakala tanpa luka tambahan sedikitpun membuat Kakashi perlahan tapi pasti tersenyum lega. Dia memang percaya Sakura pasti bisa kembali entah bagaimana caranya. Apalagi dia memiliki bakat di bidang _genjutsu_ yang paling tinggi dibanding dua lainnya. Dengan kekuatan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini, wanita itu juga pasti bisa memenangkan pertarungannya sendiri.

"Yang penting, kau berhasil kembali." Menjulurkan tangannya, Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura pelan, "Kerja bagus." Ucapnya tulus dari dalam hati.

Mendapat perlakuan ini, Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya senang dan tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih, _sensei._ " Wajahnya sedikit memerah lalu dia memegang tangan Kakashi di atas kepalanya. Sejenak, mereka merasakan kedamaian di dalam reuni yang singkat ini tanpa dua rekan mereka yang lain.

...Sampai suara gemuruh menyita perhatian mereka berdua.

Sakura dan Kakashi langsung menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut. Di atas sana, Uchiha Madara terlihat berdiri di atas langit dan membuka penutup kepalanya. Menunjukkan mata ketiga di dahinya yang memiliki _sharingan._ Dia telah siap membuat bulan jatuh ke dalam tangannya dan membuat _genjutsu_ paling besar dan kuat di dunia ini.

Di sekelilingnya, batu-batu berterbangan membentuk kesatuan untuk menghalangi jalan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masing-masing telah menunjukkan wujud kekuatan maksimal milik mereka.

Melihat akhir dunia yang semakin dekat, Kakashi bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan ketika dia melihat Sakura di sampingnya tiba-tiba berdiri. Wanita yang baru sadar dari _genjutsu_ Madara yang mengunci gerakannya itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga urat-uratnya terlihat.

Di atas semuanya... wanita itu masih seorang _ninja._

Sama seperti Uzumaki Naruto, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi jalan _ninja-_ nya.

"Sakura?" panggilan Kakashi tidak langsung dijawab olehnya. Pria berambut perak itu tak bisa melihat ekspresi Sakura dari posisinya yang masih duduk.

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Dia mengaktifkan _byakugou_ di dahinya hingga tandanya kembali menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya. Merasakan kembali cakranya yang tinggi setelah sekian lama. Sakura menatap tajam Madara yang jauh di atas mereka semua.

"Kita pasti akan mengalahkan Uchiha Madara."

Meski sempat terkejut, kata-kata muridnya itu kembali membuat Kakashi tersenyum bangga.

"Tentu saja."

Dia bersyukur... telah menjadi guru dari tim yang akan menjadi legenda ini.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Tahun demi tahun berlalu sejak perang dunia _shinobi_ ke empat berakhir.

Semua _monster shinobi_ yang mengganggu kedamaian telah berhasil dikalahkan. Mulai dari Uchiha Madara... hingga Kaguya. Kehidupan menjadi jauh lebih damai dari sebelumnya dan mengalami perkembangan teknologi yang menakjubkan.

Walau begitu, tugas para _shinobi_ masih belum berakhir.

Hatake Kakashi diangkat menjadi _hokage_ ke enam atau yang disebut sebagai _Rokudaime._ Meneruskan mimpi sahabat terbaiknya yang telah pergi lebih dulu, Kakashi memimpin Konoha ke arah yang jauh lebih baik dan melindungi segenap warganya. Meskipun musuh utama telah dikalahkan, tetap saja masalah yang terjadi di antara manusia tidak semudah itu terhapus oleh zaman. Tugas Kakashi dan juga para _shinobi_ bawahannya adalah menahan agar jangan sampai kejahatan-kejahatan kecil itu menjadi lebih besar dan memicu perang dunia _shinobi_ berikutnya.

Di saat yang sama, tim tujuh yang pernah menjadi murid _hokage_ itu kini telah beranjak semakin dewasa dan menempuh jalan masing-masing meski terkadang masih bersama. Karena bagaimanapun juga, persahabatan dan kekeluargaan di dalam satu tim tidak mungkin bisa hilang semudah itu.

Terutama Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura yang terkadang masih ditempatkan di dalam satu tim yang sama di setiap misi karena kecocokan mereka dalam bertarung. Terkadang Sai—anggota tim tujuh yang lain—juga ikut, meski dia lebih sering fokus dengan pekerjaan utamanya sebagai kepala persatuan setelah ' _Ne_ ' _ANBU_ dibubarkan karena Danzou telah tiada.

Kemudian di salah satu hari damai yang telah mereka rasakan...

"Sakura- _chan!_ " panggilan Naruto membuat Haruno Sakura yang sedang berjalan sendirian itu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Naruto berlari kecil menghampirinya sembari mengangkat tangannya, "Kau sendirian saja? Aku mau ke Ichiraku _ramen!_ Kau mau ikut?"

Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya, "...Oh, tidak. Aku..." begitu Naruto sampai di dekatnya, Sakura kembali menghadap depan. Ekspresinya membuat Naruto kehilangan senyumannya dan menatap Sakura bingung, "...maaf, sepertinya kali ini aku tidak ikut." Jawabnya kaku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sedang libur misi hari ini?" tanya Naruto sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura tertawa hambar, "Benar sih. Tapi..." _medic-nin_ itu menyelipkan rambut di belakang telinganya, "...aku sedang ingin sendiri dulu."

Ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya. Sampai tiba-tiba dia tersentak dan berjalan semakin dekat.

"Ah! Atau jangan-jangan..." Naruto mendadak mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. Iris biru langitnya berusaha menatap Sakura yang terus menghindari tatapannya, "...kau masih memikirkan perpisahanmu dengan Sasuke kemarin?" tanyanya serius. Suara beratnya jadi terasa lebih dalam dari biasanya.

Meski sekilas, Sakura terlihat tersentak dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya cepat, "Eh, tidak! Bukan itu!" wanita yang telah menyisir poni panjangnya ke samping itu terbata di setiap katanya, "Anu... err—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura - _chan._ "

Memegang kedua bahu Sakura yang mengenakan jaket berwarna merahnya itu, Naruto membuat teman sejak kecilnya tersebut kembali menatapnya.

"Aku sudah bilang berulang kali, 'kan? Menolak Sasuke itu bukan salahmu."

Genggaman tangan Naruto semakin erat.

"Kami memang tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi itu adalah pilihan langsung dari dalam hatimu. Sasuke juga pasti mengerti. Kami semua menghargai pilihanmu, Sakura- _chan!_ "

Kata-kata itu diikuti dengan senyuman lebar Naruto yang dekat sekali di depan wajahnya membuat kedua bola mata Sakura berbinar. Wanita itu perlahan tapi pasti tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum lembut. Tubuhnya jadi sedikit lebih tenang sebelum dia melepaskan diri dari pegangan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," bisik _ninja_ wanita terkuat di bidang medisnya tersebut. Dia kemudian maju dan memeluk sahabat baiknya tersebut. Naruto sempat kaget dengan semburat merah tipis keluar dari kedua pipinya meski akhirnya dia ikut tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Sakura pelan.

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menatap Naruto sembari memindahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang punggungnya. Awalnya, Naruto ingin membalas senyuman baik teman perempuannya itu seperti biasa, tapi...

...ada yang aneh di balik kedua iris hijau _emerald_ itu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi du—"

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto cepat. Sakura melihat Naruto bingung, "Err, setelah dipikir lagi ternyata aku belum lapar ehehe. Jadi, aku ke Ichiraku nanti saja setelah mengantarmu sampai tujuan."

Mendengar ini, Sakura menjawab kaku, "Oh, tapi... aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu?"

Pertanyaan cepat Naruto bersamaan dengan ekspresi kecewa yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan pria itu membuat Sakura terpaku. Dia mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali lalu melihat ke bawah. Seperti berpikir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Naruto dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Tertawa kecil, Sakura menepuk kepala Naruto pelan sebelum berjalan lebih dulu, "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku hanya mau pergi ke gerbang Konoha kok." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto menatap punggung temannya itu sebelum ikut berjalan. Pia yang memiliki rambut pirang _spike_ pendek dan mengenakan jaket oranye itu berjalan di samping Sakura sembari terus memperhatikan ekspresi wanita yang tetap menatap lurus ke depannya. Naruto memasang ekspresi datarnya sebelum berkata...

"Belakangan ini aku sering melihatmu di dekat gerbang Konoha." Melihat Sakura tak meresponnya dan tetap berjalan dengan tenang, Naruto melanjutkan, "Apa ada seseorang yang kau tunggu?" tanyanya.

Setahu Naruto, seseorang yang selalu Sakura tunggu hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun, setelah Sasuke kembali pun... entah mengapa terkadang Naruto masih melihat teman baik perempuannya itu masih memasang ekspresi kosong dan kedua matanya memandang jauh akan suatu hal yang tidak mereka mengerti. Bahkan Sasuke sekalipun.

Lebih tepatnya, setelah perang _shinobi_ ke empat berakhir.

Dan lagi... ucapan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu di hari terakhir mereka bertemu sebelum dia melanjutkan perjalanan menebus dosanya lagi itu... sedikit mengganggunya.

" _Aku masih belum bisa memastikan, tapi..."_

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

" _...tolong awasi Sakura."_

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Naruto melirik Sakura yang ekspresinya tak bisa dia lihat dari sudut pandang ini, "Kenapa? Apa yang salah, Sasuke?"

Bisikan Naruto masih terdengar oleh Sakura yang langsung menoleh, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Naruto langsung menggeleng, "Eh, ti-tidak," kembali melihat depan, mereka telah sampai di gerbang Konoha, "oh, ki-kita sudah sampai!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat—berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya meski gagal.

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya, sampai sini saja. Terima kasih telah mengantarku," ucapnya lalu langsung berjalan mendahului Naruto yang telah berhenti. Namun, sebelum benar-benar menjauh, Naruto meraih lengan Sakura. Membuat wanita itu menoleh, "Ya?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Dia melakukannya secara reflek lalu kembali menarik tangannya, "Oh, maaf." Melihat ke kanan dan kiri, Naruto sedikit gelisah ketika Sakura telah berdiri menghadapnya, "Kau belum... menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Sakura- _chan._ " Ucapnya serius.

Mendengar ini, Sakura sempat membuka mulutnya sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut.

"Siapa yang... aku tunggu?"

Suara Sakura yang mengulang pertanyaannya membuat Naruto kembali melihat wanita di depannya. Sakura tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya perlahan... menyentuh perutnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika Sakura mengelus perutnya sendiri, "...Sakura- _chan?_ "

"Hihi..."

Tawa kecil itu membuat Naruto tersentak dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum lebar, napasnya terdengar memburu hingga keluar dan masuk melalui mulutnya, kedua matanya mendadak sayu dengan cahaya yang tidak stabil.

"...tidak ada, Naruto. Tidak ada yang aku tunggu."

Secara reflek, Naruto mengaktifkan _mode bijuu_ miliknya hingga kedua matanya berubah menjadi mata rubah. Dia mendeteksi Haruno Sakura di depannya. Memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar teman-temannya atau bukan.

Dan benar, yang di depannya masih Haruno Sakura.

Tapi—

Saat kembali menatap hijau _emerald_ di depannya, Naruto bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Seluruh perasaan tercampur aduk ketika dia melihat Sakura yang masih memegang perutnya itu kini mulai menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk memegang mulutnya sendiri, memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam mulutnya yang kemudian dijilat oleh lidahnya sendiri yang menjulur keluar.

Ekspresi kesakitan?

Bukan.

Ekspresi kesedihan?

Bukan juga.

Itu... ekspresi yang tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan.

Dan dia sudah tenggelam terlalu lama hingga tubuhnya menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

"Kau terlambat, Naruto. Kau, Sasuke- _kun,_ bahkan Kakashi- _sensei._ "

Lalu dari seluruh kemungkinan yang ada di dunia ini, Uzumaki Naruto masih ingin berharap...

"Kalian semua terlambat."

...bahwa air mata yang keluar dari hijau _emerald_ dengan bayangan _rinnegan_ yang akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya itu...

"Dia sudah mengisiku dengan baik."

...hanyalah ilusi belaka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Being beautiful is a sin."**_

" _ **I'll steal you, immaculate and pathetic child."**_

 **.**

 _ **Carrying a 'Sin' without any fault**_

 _ **Trapped by the desire for amusement**_

 _ **The color representing the pain**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **That day, you blessed me with 'White'**_

 _\- Kagamine Twins & Lily (Aka to Shiro to Kuro no Keifu)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sebenarnya gak tahu mau _comment_ apa heu~~ #pukpukSakura (?) #dibuang _Anyway,_ terima kasih sudah ngecommish ya Ki! _Thanks to you,_ ini aku balik lagi bikin fic _dark_ setelah sekian lamanya hahahahahahaha~~ _Guilty pleasure_ banget bikin ini, maafkan sayah ;w; #tendangKiki (?) #heh

Anggap aja di sini kekuatan _genjutsu_ Madara ke Sakura kuat banget sampai bisa sembunyi ke bagian paling dalam yang bahkan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kakashi aja gak bisa ngedeteksi. Paling Sasuke doang itupun baru sekedar curiga tanpa bisa ngasih bukti lebih kalau ceweknya kena _genjutsu_ , _thanks to his sharingan + rinnegan combination though._ #diinjek

Yang jelas, apakah sebenarnya Sakura udah beneran lepas dari _genjutsu_ atau belum meskipun sekarang Madara udah mati... _I'll let you to decide_ HAHAHAHAHA #plak

Terus apa lagi... oh ya, semoga _feel-_ nya kerasa dan minim _typo_ :"D Udah lama banget gak bikin _dark_ yang _dark hardcore_ (?) soalnya wkwk. Lalu terima kasih juga untuk semua _readers_ yang telah membaca, _review, fave,_ dan _alert!_

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :)

P.S: Jangan protes ke saya, protes ke yang _commish_. #gakgitu #kabur


End file.
